


100 icons

by terajk



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Character of Color, Chromatic Source, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 icons of Honey and Mori (and Chika--sadly, Satoshi doesn't appear in the anime) with a few special guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 icons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



> I'm SO SORRY for the snafu! Hopefully 40 more icons makes up for it?
> 
> Also, there are themes!
> 
> 001-005 Haruhi/Honey  
> 006-009 Haruhi/Mori  
> 010-015 Mori  
> 016-020 Honey/Mori  
> 021-025 Honey/Cake  
> 026-030 Honey in tears  
> 040-055 Haninozukas kicking ass (I wanted to get some fight scenes in for you!)  
> 065-070 The many moods of Honey  
> 071-075 Honey in terrible pain

       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
       
  
     

     

     

     

     

 


End file.
